creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Rapture
Many people have expected Jesus to return, some sooner than later, but what everyone expects is that Jesus will be a good Saviour who will help humanity. Stereotypes exist for a reason... September 1872 I am confident that the End is upon us, soon, and that soon most of humanity will be awaiting Judgement. This is easy for me to accept, as a priest in the Louisiana church. Such spiritual matters are easy for me to take in but may be hard for others. But do not worry, I am just here to help you understand them. I am awaiting the End and have been awaiting it for a long time. Now I think it will be here. December, 1872 There has been some weird weather this year and I can only hope next year is better. Severe floods and a minor bushfire. This could be natural or it could be signs. I hope our crops aren't too damaged and that this town manages to make it through. March, 1873 We've got through the first challenges alright. If my predictions are clear, then we should expect the Rapture in no less than a year, and all humanity will be in the Tribulation for the next hundred years after. Thus, the true End ought to be sometime in 1973. December, 1873 As it is Yule, I have been thinking a lot about the Lord who we praise during this period. What will he do when he returns? Who will he reward and who will feel his wrath? I am sure it will not be our family, because we are always devout and loyal. My daughters do not want men, do not want them unless its marriage, not at all. I do not drink. I am a loyal member of the church and there is no reason why Christ should be angry. Less than a year. I can only hope. January, 1874 A dam broke and flooded a gambling district in town few days ago. Curiously, it was only women who survived - the men were all buried under mud, wood and water. I wonder if this is a sign or if it is just nature? February, 1874 An odd thing happened in church today, a man broke in, shot his wife, who he said was an adulterer. He shot her dead. When we got a hold of him and subdued him, he said that God had told him to do it. My daughter Sarah asked me about Jesus earlier today. I just said to her that he was a good man who was murdered by an evil empire. She asked me if I believed in souls and I said yes. When she asked if his soul was coming back, I said definitely. The town hall was struck by lightning today and six men died. Later I found that all of these men were beating their daughters. April, 1874 I spoke to Claire today when her brother Martin was out in the field. They had always been friends. I asked her what she thought of all these events and she was actually quite dismissive, said nothing was happening. She even offered me a smoke, but since I am a man of God, I tried to refuse. However, she offered me $1000, which is more than I had ever earned, for a smoke. She and her brother had always been rich. As a gift is a gift, I had to take it, and of course I had a smoke - it was a bit bitter but quite good. Then Martin came back and he took me round for dinner with her. For some reason after coffee they were quite eager to get me out of the house and see me gone. Curious, I decided to hang around outside to eavesdrop. Normally this isn't me, but I was just curious to see what was happening. Anyway, I stealthily looked through their bedroom window and saw something insane. May, 1874 I had used some of the thousand to buy a mobile chair for my daughter, Kate, who now seems to be afflicted with a paralytic disease, even though she had been in the best of health before but now she can't walk. What's going on? July, 1874 As I was making my rounds, I saw a group of men who were about to attack a defenceless woman all beaten to death by a bearded man who carried - above all things - a wooden church crucifix. I grabbed him and accosted him afterwards. His face was shadowed, but I spoke to him. I asked him why he was doing this. He just said "I'm doing good, Father," and disappeared into the street. How did he know I was a priest? I wasn't wearing my collar or anything. An earthquake shook the southern part of town and caused a whorehouse to disappear. August, 1874 Claire said she was making marriage sometime this year, but to whom she would not say. Now there was a hail storm the other day which destroyed the crops which provided the merchants with food. September, 1874 Kate's illness is getting worse and for some reason I have taken drinking. Oh yes, and its time to tell what I saw happening in Claire's house, because she is dead. It seemed that a man broke in and beheaded both of them, her and her brother. Or more accurately, crucified them, then beheaded them. Because both of them were actually in a relationship and were making out. As sick as this seems, I am not surprised. Because that is what I had seen in the bedroom in Claire's house and now I know who Claire was going to marry. Looking at all this list of events - the burnings and the floods - all those victims were, in one sort or another, immoral. Does this mean it truly is the work of God? October, 1874 I feel I have to reach God with open arms. This is hard though because I am now doubting His existence. Kate is now almost fully paralyzed, and I cannot find any thing to cure her. I heard thick knocking on my door the other night, almost like the knocker was carrying a wooden staff or a crucifix. November, 1874 I can see my blood pouring out of me and will not live much longer. A man was at my door this morning. He plunged a crucifix into my body, then he stepped over me, and he is now in the house. Holy God, he is in the house. Is this really all because of how I accepted the cigarette from Claire? Am I now going to see her again in Hell? My God, my family is screaming. Oh God... Category:Diary/Journal Category:Gods